


Clone Phone Inbox

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Beth's not responding to texts on the clone phone, and Cosima's basically like "Alison, go get the briefcase." Because an Alison-as-Beth AU intrigues me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone Phone Inbox

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted Alison and Cosima texting about Beth being absent and Alison pretending to be Beth.

_Nov. 24, 2012 7:58 AM_

**Cosima:**  I'm dying over here, Beth. Can you tell us what happened with the German?

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 8:05 AM_

**Cosima:** You did meet with her right? ‘Cause we need that briefcase. Don’t wait around, or you’ll spend days hiding it from Paul.

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 8:15 AM_

**Cosima:** Beth? Seriously, can you respond?

**Alison:** Beth’s obviously busy right now, Cosima. Maybe you can wait, or you could call her specifically rather than clogging up the group text message.

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 8:17 AM_

**Cosima:** She didn’t answer. Have you talked to her?

**Alison:** I am talking to my children’s teachers right now. Please refrain from texting me until after I am done.

**Alison:** Try Beth again.

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 8:30 AM_

**Cosima:** This wouldn’t even be an issue if Beth didn’t insist on meeting Katja first. Tbh we’d save so much time if I could get the briefcase directly.

**Alison:** I’m not getting involved in that discussion again.

**Cosima:** You’re kind of already involved.

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 8:38 AM_

**Cosima:** Real mature not responding. Can you call her, Alison? She’ll pick up for you.

**Alison:** Still busy, Cosima.

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 8:40 AM_

**Alison:** Listen, I’m sure Beth will respond when she’s ready. You know the hearing’s coming up.

**Cosima:** Whoa, wait, it is?

**Alison:** Yes. Beth’s said this before. 

**Cosima:** Not to me.

**Alison:** She probably didn’t want to bother you. 

**Cosima:** Yeah right.

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 8:50 AM_

**Alison:** I just tried calling Beth. She didn’t answer. I assume she’s distracted, or asleep.

**Cosima:** Or high. 

**Alison:** Cosima!

**Cosima:** Totally not judging. I just wish she’d at least notice the buzzing isn’t in her head and get back to us. If the German’s illness is genetic, I need to find out what it is before we start showing symptoms too.

**Alison:** You said you didn’t think we’d get it.

**Cosima:** I said that I couldn’t guess without the samples.

**Alison:** Then text the German.

**Cosima:** And say what? “Sorry our cop’s AWOL. Disregard everything she said and fly to Minnesota?”

**Alison:** I don’t know what you expect me to say.

**Cosima:** There’s nothing you can.

**Cosima:** Damnit, Beth, what’s so important that you can’t respond to us? Are you pissed over Paul being gone? Are you stressed over the hearing? Just get it out so we can get on with what’s important.

**Alison:** Your insensitivity is not helping.

**Cosima:** Neither is waiting around. Can’t you go and meet the German? Like, in Beth’s place?

**Alison:** I cannot pretend to be Beth! That’s ridiculous. No one would believe it in the first place. And I have responsibilities here. The kids have a game by the end of the week! I have snacks to buy, uniforms to wash, the monthly potluck is coming up, and a whole three lives depend on me here!

**Cosima:** ALL of our lives depend on this. Don’t you get it?

**Alison:** Just because I’m not a scientist doesn’t mean I’m stupid, Cosima. I just don’t want to be bombarded every minute by your constant reminders and belittling remarks. Maybe I should turn my phone off too.

**Cosima:** You know what, fine, I’ll stop texting. But if we want answers, somebody needs to get that briefcase.

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 12:14 PM_

**Alison:** Beth?

**Alison:** I am resorting to texting as well. I think that you should have at least looked at your phone by now. Could you please respond? Please?

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 1:09 PM_

**Alison:** I’m starting to get worried. You haven’t responded. Cosima, I think she’s ignoring me.

**Cosima:** Welcome to the club.

**Alison:** What if something’s wrong?

**Cosima:** She’s a cop. She’ll figure it out.

**Alison:** Like she figured out Maggie Chen?

**Cosima:** Now who’s insensitive

**Alison:** I am simply stating that Beth’s reaction in difficult situations can lead to further complications. What if she doesn’t get to the briefcase? What if whoever’s killing us has found her? What if we won’t get any answers and we’re just sitting ducks until we’re picked off too?

**Cosima:** Okay, breathe, Alison.

**Alison:** I am breathing!

**Cosima:** We’ll just keep calling, alright? She can’t ignore us forever.

**Alison:** What if she’s abandoned us?

**Cosima:** Does that sound like the Beth you know?

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 1:20 PM_

**Alison:** Still no answer. I can't deal with this right now.

**Cosima:** Go chop some oranges or something. I’ll take the next shift.

**Alison:** And you’ll call when she answers?

**Cosima:** Yeah. Obvs.

**Alison:** I really wish you’d use complete words in your text messages.

**Cosima:** Good bye, Alison.

**Alison:** Right. Beth, we’re not angry with you, alright? Please just let us know you’re okay, and we’ll figure everything else out together. Right, Cosima?

**Cosima:** Obvs.

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 5:00 PM_

**Cosima:** We're missing our window here.

**Alison:** Then we set up another meeting.

**Cosima:** Or you go. Hear me out. You're close geographically. Katja hasn't even met Beth in person, so it's not like she'll know the difference. Just answer the riddle and you're good to go.

**Alison:**  I can't. I don't have proper identification. Or clothes. Beth and I have completely different styles.

**Cosima:** You know where her spare key is, don't you?

**Alison:** I am not stealing from a police officer!

**Cosima:**  Borrowing* and it's only for a few hours.

**Alison:** No.

**Cosima:** You like acting right? It's just another part, only you don't have a script and if you mess up, then we possibly lose our only solid lead into figuring out who we are and where we come from.

**Alison:**  No pressure.

**Cosima:**  This is your chance to protect your family and all of us. All you have to do is meet the German and put the briefcase in the mail. I won't ask you for anything else.

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 5:32 PM_

**Alison:** You're lucky Aynsley and Chad rescheduled their date night. Fine. I will do this once, and then you and Beth are going to give me space to live my life again. That means no more all day text messages, no more meetings in my basement, and no more illegal experiment anything until someone has answers.

**Cosima:**  Yeah, sure, whatever you want. I'll call Katja now and make sure she's still waiting.

**Cosima:**  Oh, and just saying, when you talk to her, you're gonna have to use the C-word.

**Alison:**  Any other helpful tips?

**Cosima:**  Don't get caught.

**Alison:** Anything that isn't common sense?

**Cosima:**  Nope :) Good luck!

**Alison:** You say "break a leg" in the theater.

**Cosima:** I know :)

**Alison:**  Next time, you're filling in for Beth.

**Cosima:** Do I get to wear the badge?

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 5:50 PM_

**Cosima:** Really though, be safe out there.

**Alison:** Thank you. I'll try.

 

_Nov. 24, 2012 10:16 PM_

**Alison:**  Cosima, I think I know where Beth is.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] If you note the date, this all takes place the day after Beth dies.


End file.
